


seatbelts for your heart

by HPFreakForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, Bed-Wetting, Bullying, Desperation, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Mysophobia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Wetting, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFreakForever/pseuds/HPFreakForever
Summary: When Lex met Allison, he discovered there was more to him than he'd thought.When Allison met Lex, she discovered there was more to her than she'd thought.When they met each other, they found so much more than either of them thought.Buckle up.OR: how a delayed bus brought them together.***PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS!***Check the tags before reading to see if you're comfortable reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...truly haven't a clue where this story is going.  
> It's my first time writing anything even remotely like this.  
> I mean no disrespect to anyone. If I portrayed anything wrong, be sure to let me know (in a constructive, friendly way, preferably).
> 
> Hope someone gets a bit of enjoyment out of this,
> 
> HPfreakforever

 

Mrs Jameson, the after-hours supervisor, hurried up to the hoard of students waiting for the school bus.

She was immediately bombarded with questions.

“How long is it gonna be?”

“Why?”

“But we’ve been waiting so long already!”

It was true, Allison mused, they had been standing there for over twenty minutes after the bus normally picked them up.

She noticed a boy, looking to be about sixteen, standing a little farther away from the mob.

Frowning, she wondered why. He seemed to be a little young for this particular bus, which, due to rules about extra supervision for minors, was only for 18 and up.

 

Another fifteen minutes later, the bus finally arrived. Curious, Allison stayed behind while the other students got on, planning to sit next to the strange boy she couldn’t help but wonder about.

When most people were seated the boy got on, sitting in the window seat directly behind the driver.

Which was kind of strange, since usually people were fighting over those seats.

Feeling a bit out of her depth, she easily manoeuvred herself into the space next to him.

As soon as he noticed she had sat down next to him, he gave her an agitated look, fidgeting slightly. Only when his thigh his hers did he suddenly freeze.

“Uh, hi. I’m Allison,” she said, a bit unsure.

“Lex. Why are you sitting there?” he demanded, but she didn’t miss the way he wrung his hands in his lap.

“Why shouldn’t I sit here? It was the first empty seat.” She shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant way.

He gave her a dumbfounded look.

Allison frowned. She didn’t like missing things; that could lead to surprises.

She got out her phone and started playing a game.

In all honesty, it was kind of a dumb game; she only ever played it when she had to take the bus. You needed a lot of focus to complete the levels, and thus the thing did a good job of distracting her from the noise, the people, the bumps in the road, the smell, and oh god, did she mention the noise?

Allison really, really hated taking the bus.

 

When she heard a quiet gasp come from beside to her, strangely clear through the cacophony of noise, her hand slipped, causing her to fail the level.

Cursing under her breath, she looked up, only to see Lex’s eyes filling with tears.

She counted to ten mentally, bracing herself for the interaction.

Not that she minded talking to people. In fact, if it wasn’t for her autism, she suspected she would’ve loved it.

It was just so much at the same time, and so fast. If she had more time, she was sure she would feel less awful about herself after a conversation.

Unless they really knew her, though, her conversation partners never really noticed anything except for her being really polite and mature.

They didn’t know how much effort it cost her.

She turned off her phone, stuffing it back in her handbag.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Allison, turning toward him and hoping she didn’t sound too awkward, or creepy, or...  
Focus!

“Not really,” said Lex, a slight sniffle in his voice as he looked down at his lap. She got the feeling that, much like a toddler who’s broken something, he was trying not to cry.

She felt her voice soften as she responded, years of entertaining her younger cousins coming back to her.

“What’s wrong, then?” She wondered if she was overstepping her boundaries.

“Pwomise you won’t tell?” he softly asked, and she could see his lower lip trembling.

She did wonder why he suddenly couldn’t pronounce the ‘r’ anymore. Was she doing something wrong? He sounded just like her youngest cousin, now...

It was then that she connected the dots.

He might not know yet, she told herself sternly. Don’t get your hopes up.

“I swear I won’t tell,” she gently assured him, making sure to keep eye contact.

“I-I have to go potty,” Lex sniffled, wiping at his eyes with one hand.

He then started, looking up at her fearfully as he seemed to realize what he’d said.

If he sank into headspace that easily, he probably didn’t know anything about it yet.

“How bad is it?” she carefully inquired, making sure not to flinch back or avert her eyes.

He gasped slightly, crossing his legs and squirming. One hand was raised at his side, but he glanced at her and put it back down.

She realised he must’ve had a leak.

He averted his eyes, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

One, two, three. She pushed her heels firmly onto the floor, feeling it beneath her.

Stupid triggers.

Absently, she noticed the doors of the bus were just closing, meaning another load of people had gotten off.

“Hey,” she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, relentlessly squashing the frisson of panic that ran through her. “D’you know when you have to get off?”

He looked over to the window just as the bus started driving again.

Another tear fell as he looked at her.

“That was my stop,” he flatly said, then squeezed his thighs together.

Allison couldn’t help herself, she looked. Immediately, she saw a wet spot, about as large as the bottom of the average glass.

Lex whimpered.

“It’s okay,” she kindly said, meeting his eyes again. “You can’t help it, the bus was late.”

Ten, nine, eight. Don’t freak out.

He looked down at his lap again, sniffling as the wet patch grew slightly bigger. His hand was poised over his crotch, almost touching it. He seemed to have given up the fight, and she suspected he was slipping into headspace again.

She softly touched his shoulder, trying to draw his attention to her.

He turned his head, seeming impossibly small.

“Lex? Can you hold on a little bit longer?”

He shook his head, sandy blond hair flipping into his eyes.

The wet patch grew slightly larger, becoming the size of a small plate. She suspected the urine must have leaked into the seat by now.

His hand was still hovering over his crotch. Allison grabbed it, pushing down. Lex grabbed his crotch, squeezing tightly, if the way his knuckles turned white was any indication.

The stain on his pants stopped growing. She smiled.

“Good job. Now, you have to listen carefully. Can you do that?” she requested, praying he would accept her help and stay in headspace. It would be much easier that way.

“Lex twy,” he mumbled, hanging his head. Was it her imagination, or did he seem even younger?

She sincerely hoped his regression didn’t extend to his bladder. Her mysophobia had been strangely silent, but she knew it would probably kick in if he wet himself.

“I have to get off at the next stop.” Seeing his lip tremble, she quickly continued. “Lex, look at me. I want you to come with me. You can go potty at my house.”

He nodded, not removing his hand from his crotch.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief that he hadn’t protested against her treating him like a toddler, which, right now, he was, in a sense.

 

When she saw her stop approaching, Allison gently pulled Lex upright, taking care not to jostle him too much. He led himself be led.

With slow, shuffling steps, they eventually reached the front door.

The wet patch on his trousers was growing, though, and fast.

Noting the strange looks from the other students that had gotten off, she quickly opened the door and pulled him inside.

When she looked at Lex, she knew he wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, thinking at least he was inside, where no one would laugh at him. Her parents wouldn’t be home for another few hours, so they had some privacy.

Lex sobbed loudly, drawing her attention back to him. Tears were coursing down his cheeks. He’d let his hand fall to his side, and a puddle of pee was forming around his feet. His trousers were soaking wet.

She felt her vision start to spin, but clamped down on the panic, telling herself he needed her right now.

“I’m sowy!” wailed Lex. She saw his legs tremble before they gave way under him, and he fell onto his bum, right into the puddle, which only kept growing.

Allison crouched down until she was at eye-level with him.

“Buddy, it’s okay. I can clean this up.”

She couldn’t, and was pretty sure she’d pass out if she so much as tried, but he didn’t have to know that.

Still, Lex was inconsolable, wailing and sobbing. Allison winced, the noise making her ears hurt.

“Hey, hey, hey,” she murmured, reaching out toward him. He flinched, and she realised he expected her to do something to him.

Determinedly, she pulled him over toward her, focusing on him so much that she didn’t even notice he was still peeing.

He calmed down slightly as soon as he was pressed with his back against her side, but it wasn’t enough; the tears kept coming.

Muscles straining with the effort, she hooked her hands under his bum and lifted him onto her lap.

He settled down quickly, resting his head against her chest.

Some tears still fell onto her shirt, though, and she could feel her skirt and legs getting wet.

In, out. She breathed deeply, but noticed the panic wasn’t overwhelming her too much.

She could deal with this.

Hesitantly, she stroked Lex’s back, murmuring soothing words. While the stream of urine had stopped, both of them were soaked.

Lex had apparently realised this too, because he jerked away from her, looking at his surroundings in horror.

She wasn’t sure if he was still in headspace. It didn’t seem like it.

He began shaking uncontrollably, scrambling backwards.

She stretched out her arm, grabbing him around the waist.

“Stop! LEX!” At her shout, he stilled.

“Look behind you,” she sighed. He did, seeing the huge puddle of pee he’d nearly crawled back into.

He tried to get up, but only succeeded in slipping on the wet floor and falling back onto his bum.

Still shaking, he looked at her.

“I’m so sorry!” he all but screamed, tears coursing down his cheeks. “I don’t- I don’t know what came over me!”

Allison was having a hard time keeping the panic from overwhelming her now that Lex was out of headspace. She took a moment to focus on her breathing.

“It isn’t your fault,” she softly said, standing up an reaching out a hand to help him up as well.

He just looked at her legs, which she knew where soaked.

“It is! Hell, I- I pissed on you!” He broke down, wrapping his arms around his knees and rocking back and forth.

Her heart broke. She crouched down, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“That isn’t your fault. You were already wetting yourself, and I chose to comfort you, knowing you’d wet on me. It’s okay, Lex.”

He looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, snot was leaking from his nose, and she never wanted to let him go.

“Come on,” she gently said, “let’s go get you cleaned up.”

 

Once in the bathroom, Lex seemed to have recovered a bit. He sat on the toilet seat while she grabbed a pair of her dad’s sweatpants and an old t-shirt of his.

“Here,” she murmured, putting the items down on the sink.

Lex was silent.

She walked closer, crouching until she was at eye-level.

“You don’t have to be ashamed. It’s just an accident.”

He turned his head away and said nothing.

Allison bit her lip. Was he mad at her?

“If it’s anything I did, I’m sorry,” she offered. “I just wanted to help.”

Confusion shone out of his eyes as he looked back at her.

She sighed, knowing they’d need to have a long talk later.

“Is it okay if we talk after you’ve taken a shower?” she tried.

“Where are you going to shower?” he asked in a low voice, eyes downcast.

“There’s another bathroom,” she assured him. “Just focus on getting clean, and we’ll talk later.”

With that, she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first play session, yay! Also, we find out just how mean teenagers can be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a long chapter, and a quick update. Don't get used to it, though; I'm actually really busy, and I may or may not have been sacrificing sleep to get this written...anyhow, soon, my body will demand I sleep, and then you won't have updates this fast anymore :(  
> Anyhow, I mean no disrespect to anyone with this story/chapter. If I portrayed anything incorrectly, let me know, and I'll see what to do about it.  
> Comments make me write faster and/or better, especially constructive ones :) I also try to reply to them, but if you don't want me to, just say so.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!  
> (I'm posting everything as soon as I have it written, btw, so you really get those updates as quickly as possible)

After she’d gotten out of the shower and dressed, Allison went back downstairs.

She could hear the water wasn’t running anymore, and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Lex half-shouted.

She waited, leaning her back against the wall and mulling over what had happened.

About five minutes later, the door swung open. Lex slowly got out, soiled clothes in his hand.

“Would you like me to wash those?” Allison asked.

He nodded, looking down at the floor.

They headed toward the laundry room in silence.

“Put them in there,” she murmured after pouring some detergent into the machine.

He did so, and she started the machine before going to sit on the small bench.

Lex stood before her awkwardly.

“Sit down,” she softly said.

He sat on the very edge of the bench, fidgeting nervously.

When it became clear he wasn’t going to say anything, Allison took the lead.

“How about you ask me a question, and then I ask you a question?” she suggested.

“What- what happened to me? I felt-” he cut himself off, blushing.

“Go on.” She gently nudged his arm.

“Ifeltlikeatoddler,” he said, the words jumbled together. He turned his head away from her, clearly embarrassed.

“Do you know what age regression is?” she asked. When he shook his head no, she quickly outlined the basics of nonsexual ageplay and regression.

“But,” he said, frowning, “isn’t that stuff, like...sexual?”

“It can be, but some people prefer to keep it separate.”

Lex hummed, clearly thinking about what she said.

“Do you usually need the toilet so badly when you take that bus?” she asked, looking at him nervously. Was this going too far?

He blushed.

“Uh, yeah. It would’ve been okay today, because I had a free period an hour before school ended, but, well...”

She smiled at him sympathetically, laying her hand across his.

“I normally w-wet myself, though,” he admitted, hanging his head.

She rubbed her thumb in circles over his hand, already thinking about a way to help him.

“It’s your turn,” she reminded him.

He shrugged.

“I don’t really have any questions?”

It sounded like he was asking her for permission. She decided to ignore that for now.

“Can I ask one, then?”

He nodded.

She took a deep breath.

“How would you feel about going on a date? Just to, you know, see how you feel after you’ve had some time to think things over, and maybe discuss...stuff.”

It came out a lot more awkwardly than she’d intended, but a smile lighted up Lex’s face anyway.

“I’d love to,” he agreed. “In two days, maybe?”

“Sunday? That sounds great. How about we meet at that little café just down the street?”

Lex agreed, a brilliant smile still on his face.

The washing machine beeped, signalling it was done.

Allison stuffed Lex’s clothes into a cotton bag and handed it to him.

Together, they made their way to the front door. His face dropped when he saw the huge puddle of pee still there, but she waved his concerns away.

Soon he was on his way back home, and she was left to contemplate how in the world she was going to clean up without having a panic attack.

 

As it turns out, she needn’t have worried. Her parents arrived home just moments later, and when she explained what had happened, they praised her for helping someone in need, graciously offering to clean up the mess.

 

 

timejumptimejumptimejumptimejumptimejump

 

 

Allison arrived at the café fifteen minutes early. She nervously waited for Lex, shooting furtive glances at the door.

A hellish ten minutes later, the door swung open, and in walked Lex.

She smiled, catching his gaze. He timidly smiled back.

“Hi,” he said once he’d sat down.

“Hi yourself.”

An awkward silence descended over them. She thought of a million ways to break it, but they all sounded wrong.

“So,” he told her, clearing his throat, “I’ve...thought about things.”

Just then, the waitress came and asked for their order.

“A latte, please,” muttered Allison, cross to be interrupted.

“Um, a hot chocolate,” said Lex, blushing and looking down.

She felt herself smile.

When they were alone again, he shot her a nervous glance and continued.

“I...I think I’d like to try.” He lowered his voice. “Re-regression, I mean. If- if you want to.”

“I’d love to,” she assured him, taking his hand under the table.

He smiled, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

“Agh! Warm!” he exclaimed, dropping the mug as if it’d burned him. Luckily, Allison caught it just in time, steadying the thing as it hit the table.

“Careful,” she cautioned.

He grumbled under his breath.

“Do you know what a safeword is?” she asked, hoping it didn’t sound too random.

“No?”

She took a sip from her latte before answering.

“It can be any word. Each partner has their own word, one that won’t come up in normal conversation. When they can’t- when they need to stop, they say it, and all play halts immediately.”

“Ah.”

“I think it would be a good idea for us to discuss safewords,” she nervously said.

“Okay,” he readily agreed.

“So, um, what word would you like to use?”

“Maybe just...Safe Word?” he suggested.

“I’ll turn it around, then. Is Word Safe okay with you?”

“Yeah.”

Silence fell once more.

“So, um, is there anything else we should talk about?” he awkwardly asked, nibbling at the biscuit provided with his drink.

She chuckled.

“I’m no expert, but maybe we could talk about what we want and don’t want to do?”

“I’d rather not do that here?” It came out more like a question.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Would you maybe like me to just suggest stuff?”

“Yeah.”

The waitress came, asking if she could fetch the bill.

Allison agreed, getting out her wallet and paying.

Lex looked a bit disgruntled.

They exited the café together, looking at each other as if unsure they wanted this to end already.

“Allison?” Lex asked, drawing her attention toward him.

“Yes?”

“Would you sit next to me on the bus tomorrow? I mean, I understand if you, you know, don’t want to, what with...” he awkwardly gestured toward himself.

She just beamed at him.

“I’d love to!”

He smiled, relief showing on his face.

 

 

timejumptimejumptimejumptimejumptimejump

 

 

Allison shot yet another glance at the doors. The bus would be here in five minutes, and Lex still hadn’t arrived.

This must be why he doesn’t have a chance to use the toilet, she thought. If the last time he’d been able to go was lunch break, well. Most people wouldn’t really have a problem with that time period, aside from some mild discomfort, so she deduced he must have a weak bladder.

Hm. If it was necessary, she’d talk to him today to find out how he felt about the plan she’d come up with.

The bus arrived just as Lex emerged from the school doors. He broke out in a sprint, panting by the time he reached the bus.

Allison had gone to stand in the doorway, thus preventing it from leaving. He smiled when he saw her.

The driver looked distinctly annoyed, though.

“Hi,” she said, grinning at him.

“Hey,” he tightly replied, quickly making his way over to his seat.

Whispering broke out among the other students when they saw her sit next to him. The girl behind her leaned over to loudly whisper:

“You do know he pisses his pants every day, don’t you?”

The students around her broke out in laughter.

Allison frowned. It was very noisy in the bus, and this on top of it?

Besides, how did the girl even know that? Allison had been taking this bus since the year she’d turned eighteen, and she’d never seen Lex until yesterday, 1st September.

She realised the girl must have only transferred busses this schoolyear.

“I really don’t think where I sit is any of your business,” she bit out, turning back toward Lex.

He looked at her sadly, hanging his head. She didn’t fail to notice the way he pressed his thighs together, though.

At least she knew what she was in for today. Predictability helped her a lot.

She hadn’t foreseen the way the other students would jeer at them, though.

When Lex squirmed slightly in his seat, the boy in the row next to them began to make slow hissing sounds, to the great amusement of the rest.

Allison clenched her jaw, reaching out and grabbing Lex’s hand.

She ran soothing circles over it with her thumb, not really sure who she was trying to comfort.

How could they be so awful?

“At which stop do you want to get off?” she quietly asked, mindful of any eavesdroppers.

“If- if you don’t mind, your house,” he answered just as softly, then suddenly looked away from her. His hand clenched tightly around hers, and she knew what had happened.

Unfortunately, so did the girl behind them.

“Uh-oh, the little baby pissed his pants!” she announced, loudly enough for the whole bus to hear.

Everyone promptly started laughing.

Allison felt like she was in a badly written comedy.

Next to her, Lex hung his head, looking down at the huge wet patch on his trousers.

She squeezed his hand, making him look at her like a puppy waiting to be beaten.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she murmured, focusing on his eyes and not the smell rising from his crotch.

His lip trembled, and she realised he was sinking into headspace. Remembering Friday’s incident and the noise that accompanied it, she quickly intervened.

“Lex, Lex, I need you to stay big with me. Take a deep breath. Stay big with me, please. I know it’s awful, but we’re almost there. Yes, that’s it, deep breaths.”

She kept the hushed words of encouragement up until they had reached her house.

She got up, gently tugging on his hand.

Luckily, they were seated right at the doors, so they didn’t have to walk through the bus full of jeering students.

As soon as they got off the bus, Lex fell into her arms, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his waist, uncaring of the elbows pressing into her sides.

“Shh, baby, shh. I know. You’ve done your best, it’s okay. You’re gonna be alright,” she soothed, ignoring the mocking looks the other students who’d gotten off gave her.

When he’d calmed down enough to walk, she took his hand, leading him over to her house, which luckily wasn’t far. She grabbed her keys and opened the door, bringing Lex straight to the bathroom.

“I’ll just go get some clothes-” she started, but he interrupted her.

“I, uh, I brought a change,” he told her, looking at the floor.

“I’ll fetch yours, then,” she said. “Make sure to close the curtain, because I’ll be bringing them by.”

He nodded, clearly embarrassed. Sensing he might need some time alone, she left, taking her time in fetching his clothes.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked when Lex emerged from the bathroom, eyes downcast.

“I guess,” he answered, shrugging.

“Would you like to stay awhile, or...?” she asked.

“Can I?” He sounded so surprised, Allison mused.

“Of course! My parents will be home around half past six, though, just so you know.” Spotting the slump of his shoulders, she hastily continued. “I mean, you’re welcome to stay, but I thought I should tell you.”

“Do they, um, know?” he asked, looking nervous.

“Know what?”

“About Friday.”

“Uh, yeah, they do.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “They arrived moments after you left. I hadn’t had a chance to clean up yet.”

“Oh.”

“How about we move to my room?” she suggested. “I mean, we’re just standing in the middle of the hallway, now.”

“We look kinda dumb, don’t we?” laughed Lex, and just like that, the awkwardness was broken.

They made a quick detour to the laundry room to throw his soiled clothes into the washing machine, but soon arrived at her room.

She hoped she hadn’t left any bras lying around.

Opening the door, she caught sight of the red, lacy number hanging over her chair, and immediately wished the ground would swallow her up.

Lex made a sort of garbled sound, obviously having seen it too.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, running over to the chair, snatching the offensive item away, and stuffing it into the laundry basket.

“No problem,” he grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Mind out of the gutter, please,” she grumbled. “I forgot to tidy my room is all!”

He hummed. She wondered if he was thinking about why she’d have such a garment at all; it was doubtful he’d know red wasn’t visible under white, which was the reason most of her undergarments were red.

“So, um I was wondering...” began Lex awkwardly.

“Yes?”

“If we could, maybe, play for a bit?”

She smiled, loving that he asked for it himself. Even though she hadn’t really been planning on playing already, she would happily oblige.

“Of course we can, honey,” murmured Allison, shooting a quick glance at the clock. It was a little before five.

“Yay!” exclaimed Lex, half-slipping into headspace already. He toddled over to her bookshelf, examining it.

“Books awe bowing,” he pouted, poking one of her favourite volumes.

“Sweetie, don’t hurt the books, please. I’ve got some toys here,” she said, opening the bottom drawer of her closet. It was a bit of a secret drawer; there was a simple combination lock on it.

She quickly got out a train set and some building blocks. Just as she was closing the drawer, some of the other items in it caught her eye.

She’d have to remember those.

 

Lex, with some encouragement from Allison, who was reading, played with the blocks and train set for about twenty minutes before he got bored.

It was at that point she noticed he had started to grow quite fidgety.

“I think it’s time to put the toys back, love,” she told him, surprised when he immediately obliged and started to deposit them back into the box she kept in the corner of her room. She’d put them back into the drawer later on.

When they were done tidying up, Lex stood before her, squirming on his feet.

“Sweetie,” asked Allison, crouching down, “do you have to go potty?”

“No!” he denied, but kept fidgeting.

She eyed him critically, then, realising Big Lex would be mortified if he had another accident, sighed and walked back over to the drawer. Unlocking it, she grabbed a pair of pull-ups.

She walked over to Lex, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down. Unsurprisingly, there was already a small wet patch on his boxers. He didn’t seem to be leaking now, though.

“No, mummy! I don’t wanna!”

“Either you wear pull-ups, or you go to the potty,” she sternly said, even while melting at the fact that he called her mummy. “You choose.”

Disgruntled, he allowed her to remove his boxers, which were really quite wet. Trying very hard not to pay too much attention to his penis, she lifted his legs one by one while he steadied himself on her shoulders, and slid them into the holes of the pull-up. She pulled them up, not bothering with his jeans, as she knew she’d most likely have to change him in a minute anyway.

When Lex kept fidgeting even after, she knew she was going to have to distract him; he’d just keep resisting otherwise, possibly slipping out of headspace.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” she asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

He nodded, looking positively adorable in his pull-up and t-shirt.

She pulled him onto the bed, settling him onto her lap. Grabbing the remote, she selected a kids series on Netflix. It was about a dog who’d learned to talk after eating a special sort of soup.

They were five minutes into the show, and he just kept squirming around on her lap. Though she was sure she’d have bruises tomorrow, Allison knew better than to say anything of it.

Another five minutes later, he was completely absorbed into the show, clearly starting to let his guard down. She smiled when she felt his bum get warm through the pull-up. At first, he didn’t seem to notice he was wetting it, but soon clenched up completely, turning around to face her. She quickly paused the tv show.

“I’m sowy, mummy,” he mumbled, his lower lip trembling. “‘s an accident, honest!”

“Shh, love,” she soothed, gently stroking his hair. “It’s okay to go potty in your pull-up; that’s what they’re for.”

Despite her words, his eyes still filled with tears, and she felt him press his thighs together.

“Sweetheart, do you still have to go potty?” she asked, wrapping him in her arms.

He rested his head against her chest and nodded.

“Would you like me to take you to the bathroom?”

He shook his head no.

“If you want to go potty here, that’s okay, honey,” she murmured, rocking him back and forth slightly.

In response, he plopped his thumb in his mouth, making little smacking sounds as he sucked on it.

Recognising he was getting sleepy, she kept rocking, rubbing his back all the while.

She could feel when he fell asleep, as his pull-up felt slightly warmer again.

Allison smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She’d change him later; these pull-ups were meant for bedwetters and would be able to take a lot more fluid.

For now, she felt rather sleepy, too.

Content, she closed her eyes.


End file.
